Dahomey
Dahomey is a planet of the Virasana Empire, best know for being the centre of Ndewane military philosopy. Climate * arid subtropical, mostly steppe; several large rock deserts * Local species mostly overrun by terran imports, though occasional outbreaks History * Settled during the fall of the Shangri-La, the planet was isolated during the Lost Years * When rediscovered, it had developed a strong tribal structure dominated by a matriarchal warrior tribe who readily accepted Ndewane superiority and rulership. * In return, House Ndewane incorporated many of the Dahomey teachings into its Om Nyama code, leading to the planet's nickname of Nyama Sparta. Tribal Heritage Tribal history has let to subtle cultural differences between the planet's regions. While appearing insignificant to unintiated outsiders, misplacing a Dahomani's regional heritage is considered a mortal affront, often reason for duels. In person, they have been mostly absorbed into the family structure of House Ndewane, but live on as cultural signifiers among the general population. Main tribes on Dahomey were the Mtunzini, Ulindi, Mthatha and Nongoma. Culture * More than on other Ndewane worlds, physical fitness and achievements are prized above all on Dahomey. Virtually everyone is enlisted into some sort of training program; subsequently the planet produces many of the Empire's finest athletes and mercenaries. * Due to the long history of tribal violence, the Dahomani are distrustful to outsiders. Outsiders, in this case, being anyone not from their immediate neighbourhood, not only ephukile. Travellers to Dahomey are strongly advised to seek a local guide, otherwise they will find most doors closed to them. Similarly, even between locals most interactions work along middelmen known to both parties. * Somewhat stemming from the same root, public safety is exemplary on Dahomey, and crime rates are at a surprising low. * Architecture, and particularly city planning, is startlingly circular. Most cities have at least one city wall, many have several of them intersecting, and streets follow these outlines neatly. Cities from orbit are often likened to clusters of soap bubbles. While founded in the centuries of tribal warfare and by now technically obsolete, many Dahomani do not feel 'safely at home' until they can spot a city wall from at least one of their windows. Buildings are generally rectangular, but most official and public buildings are circular as well, most often as wide as they are tall, with barely raised cone roofs. Most common building material are blackish, dark-red clay bricks. * Food is a lot less elaborate than on, say, Kismet, but shares many similarities. Notable is the prevalence of pulses and grains, many dishes are vegetarian. Hot spices are tempered by omnipresent, tart goats milk yoghurt. * Music mostly takes the form of traditional songs performed by small choirs. Singing is a highly renowned skill and a rare exception when even seasoned warriors are allowed to show genuine emotion. Being invited to any public performance of a non-professional choir is a great honor and ought to be treated as such. * They have a rather successful team in the Imperial Hoverball League, the Dahomani Assegai Notable Dahomani Dahomani Other Articles on Dahomey Dahomey Category:Places Category:Planets Category:Ndewane Holdings Category:Virasana Empire